


Warm Laps

by CallMeBas



Series: Piss Piss Piss [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bed-Wetting, M/M, Omorashi, Sibling Incest, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBas/pseuds/CallMeBas
Summary: Jack and Castiel had been in the foster system since they were two and six respectively. And Castiel is a good big brother.(Also a part of 'wet wet wet' now a standalone)
Relationships: Castiel/Jack Kline
Series: Piss Piss Piss [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970047
Kudos: 17





	Warm Laps

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I have NO IDEA kind of grossed out by the incest tbh but like. Brain wants what brain wants.

Castiel and Jack were dirty. They knew it, of course, everyone had told them so. But the foster system was hard, and all they had was each other.

Jack had always wet himself - something he'd never grown out of. His big brother was always there to clean him up, and it really kept people away from him. He didn't like people.

Castiel always knew when Jack was going to wet himself. He looked tense, fidgeted, and all of a sudden relaxed. Seconds later the faint hiss could be heard.

It prevented them from being adopted, or staying in one foster home long enough, but they were always together.

Jack had started finding it appealing when he'd turned twelve. And instead of holding it until he couldn't, he simply went whenever he had to. He would stay wet for an hour or so. Cas said it was so he didn't go through clothes so quick, but he knew it was because his big brother liked looking.

He was thirteen when he decided to wet himself on Cas. They'd been out in seperate rooms, despite all their whining, and he had snuck out of his bed late into the night.

Other kids in the home were milling about - it was a huge, Victorian house, and there was more rooms than needed, so the children were always exploring - but they just gave him understanding glances when he had bolted to Castiels room.

His brother was awake, welcoming Jack under the covers. It was warm, and the urge to pee nudged at him. He briefly thought about going to the bathroom, but sniffled and decided against it.

He didn't register that he was on top of his brother, be just relaxed and snuggled further.

It wasn't until he heard a grunt, followed by his name and the uncomfortable sensation of a hard cock pressing into his leg that he'd realised what he'd done.

He shot up, noting his brothers flushed face in the low light, "I'm sorry Cas, I didn't mean-"

A few deep breaths, "It's okay, Jack. Do you want to clean up, or go to sleep?"

His voice was notably strained, but he pushed through, and Jack laid back down. If his hand ducked down to reposition his brothers still rock hard dick so it wasnt poking him, well, that was between the two of them.

Castiels laboured breathing oddly helped Jack nod off to sleep.

The maiden had tutted at them when she'd found Jack in Castiels bed, but mentioned nothing of the wet sheets. Simply told them to change and head to breakfast. Jack heard Castiel praying for forgiveness while he was showering.

This foster home proved to be the last one Castiel had ever had. And the one they spend longest in, of course. They'd been here a year, and after four months they'd finally put Jack in Castiels room, even if it was against their ethical coding for age gaps.

They said Castiel could stay until Jack aged out, in four years time, but they only had six months after that to find a place to live.

Cas said he had a friend and they'd be fine. Dean something, they'd met two towns back and stayed in contact. Apparently he had a brother just Jack's age. Jack wasn't interested in being friends though, and Cas knew that.

Jack had only wet himself on Castiels lap a handful of times since the first time, and each time he got the same response. Painfully hard cock pressed against him, breathy moans and gasps leaving his big brothers throat. He'd always end up praying, still.

"Cassie?"

"Hm?"

"Gotta pee."

Castiels head snapped up, neck flushing. "You want to go to the bathroom, Jack?"

He shook his head, but he did stand. It took Cas all of three seconds to realise Jack was going to sit on his lap.

His brother settled, and noted the cock pressing into his thigh. He rocked a little before letting go, and tye only noise bar the hissing was hushed curses.

When there was nothing left in him - just water dripping down the sides of the chair - did Jack rock again, and again. Castiel stuttered his hips upward before stopping, pushing at his brothers shoulders half heartedly.

"Jack, you're fourteen. This is wrong. And illegal on so many levels."

All he was met with was a whine of, "But I need you," and he was a goner.

Rutting up into his baby brother in his wet jeans, they both came with barely contained yells, basking in the afterglow.

He hummed, holding his baby close, "You make me a sinner, baby brother."

"You were always a sinner, big brother." Is the only reply he gets, eyes fluttering shut.

And Castiel had to face the fact that it's true. And for once, he was scared.

"Well, here's to eternal damnation."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed?? Requests open but like. Can't promise I'll do them lmao
> 
> Love, Bas


End file.
